


Concealed

by nyawer92



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyawer92/pseuds/nyawer92
Summary: While injured, Sasuke stumbles on someone he never thought he's see especially now when they're worlds apart.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Concealed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random fic idea. Enjoy reading!

He sat in the bushes trying to stifle the bleeding but to no avail.

Looking around to make sure he was concealed carefully from any enemy invaders, he got back to the task at hand, staunching his wound with a piece of fabric from his torn shirt. 

Inhaling deeply, he tried to regulate his breathing as he tied the makeshift bandage around his arm. Though it helped, the wound stopped bleeding. Ignoring the pain shooting up his arm and shoulder, he sat back on his sleeping mat and closed his eyes for a brief moment. 

However, he opened them again when he heard a distant rustle of bushes nearby. They were close, too close. Grabbing his kunai, he readied himself for the attack, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and arm. As the bushes parted, he aimed his kunai and threw it, only for it to be deflected immediately.

What surprised him the most wasn’t the intruder’s quick reflexes, but rather their appearance.

A tall, pink haired figure clad in red, stood before him. He knew who it was, her face etched in his mind’s eye vividly, of course it was always accompanied by orange and grey figures, their faces so clear, but what surprised him was that the figure though was familiar, now seemed strange somehow.

‘Sasuke’ she breathed.

He noticed how the suffix was missing begrudgingly. 

‘Hn’

'You’re hurt’ her viridian eyes, that he always found too bright and piercing, gazed at his wound.

‘I’m fine’ he grunted but ignored him.

Pushing his hand away, she went to inspect the wound, carefully, untying the makeshift bandage, she moved her hand above it. 

‘I said, I was fine’ he shot back.

‘Your breathing is shallow; it’s already begun infecting. If it stays like this, the infection could seep into your bloodstream and kill you’ 

He turned his head away fuming, but didn’t argue.

She silently began healing it.

Sasuke noticed how different she looked. Her features were no longer like how he remembered, rather more defined. Her eyes, that were always too big on her, somehow were shapelier, her face was less like a child’s and more mature and her forehead that was always too big for her face, now fit her perfectly.

No, he thought, it fit appropriately.

He noticed she had a purple rhombus on her forehead too. Like a symbol. Was it always there? 

He eyed it for a while before remembering she had been training with Tsunade, while he was gone, last he heard of her.

When she was done, she turned to rummage through her pack, for clean bandages.

‘You shouldn’t be here’ he spat out gruffly.

Why was she here? Was Naruto looking for him? He didn’t see him, or Kakashi, or felt their chakra. Maybe they were hiding it, he knew Kakashi was always skilled at that and maybe he trained Naruto at it.   
He scoffed, no way would Naruto learn to hide his presence, his entire personality contradicted that. He smirked inwardly. Either way, he didn’t need them. They were on a fool’s errand.

Sakura didn’t answer him for a long time, which made him think that he she hadn’t heard him.

‘What was the last thing you remember?’ she asked finally.

He frowned, slightly taken aback.

‘Killing Orochimaru’ 

‘I see’ she replied

‘I suppose Naruto is around too’ he eyed her with narrowed eyes, finally putting his speculation to the test.

‘No.’ she responded cryptically ‘I’m not who you’re thinking of, Sasuke’ 

He frowned and scoffed but remained silent. 

She sighed and took out fresh bandages to tie the wound and started preparing a tonic from herbs in her pack.

‘Sakura’ he said after a long pause. 

‘Sasuke’ she replied, smiling lightly.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked gruffly.

‘I’m not who you’re thinking of’ she repeated.

His frown deepened. Was she playing with him? Does she think that he can be toyed around with and played?

‘Hn’ he grunted and turned away. He wasn’t going to play into it.

From his peripheral vision, he saw that she had resumed her work. He noticed that this Sakura was different from his old childhood teammate, she was definitely older, but as he thought about it, he noticed that she was different from the time he saw her at Orochimaru’s hideout. She was taller, her hair smoother, her face more mature and as he looked closely, she looked a little older. Older than him. How is that possible? He was about to ask, when she interrupted.

‘All done. Drink this and the infection won’t spread’ she said as she handed him a tonic she just prepared.

He took it and drank it all, ignoring the burning in his throat.

‘Thank you’ he said quietly. 

She smiled at him and made him lie back on his mat. 

‘Rest, you’re close to Konoha but I’ll cast a genjutsu around so they don’t accidentally spot you. Don’t worry they won’t come looking for you’ 

She moved to get up when he mused.

‘I was near Kumo, how did I get here?’ he murmured to himself mostly, but she heard him.

She sighed. ‘Sasuke, there are things that you don’t know and things that you will find out eventually. But I can’t be the one to tell you’ she said seriously.

‘I see’ he said, after a pause.

‘You’re not the Sakura I know’ 

It was a statement.

‘No’ she smiled.

‘You’re older’ 

‘Yes’

‘Ah’

‘How did I get here?’

‘I have a few guesses’ she smiled but didn’t elaborate.

Nodding, he conceded that it was all in his head as the tonic had begun taking effect and lulled him to sleep as he lied back on the mat and closed his eyes.

Sakura quietly got up and did the hand signs for a genjutsu.

‘Goodbye Sasuke’ she smiled at him and left.

He got up slightly to see where she was headed before sleep took over him. The last thing he remembered seeing was her catching up with a tall, familiar looking figure and a bespectacled girl who looked a lot like her, except her hair.

Sleep took over him and when he opened his eyes next, he saw that he was back near the rocky terrain of Kumogakure. Mentally concluding that it all been a bizarre dream. He must have taken medicine that he had previously packed on his own and had imagined Sakura healing him.

He packed his belongings and set off to find teammates that’ll help him track Itachi.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was strange to see him. She forgot how young and misguided he was. Even when he didn’t ask for help it was so obvious how much he needed it. The pain of grief and loss clearly etched on his face. She had still revealed herself and healed him before catching up with her present family later.

She sent Sarada on a quick made up errand and explained to her husband, the present Sasuke, what was happening. He didn’t ask questions but went quietly to the place she pointed, his younger self was concealed. She dispelled the genjutsu and he opened up a portal with his rinnegan, sending his younger self back to his reality.

‘How do you think he here?’ Sakura asked him when he was done.

‘My guess is he was wounded in battle and he must have stumbled through an open portal without him realizing’ he sighed. ‘As long as he doesn’t realize it, this shouldn’t be a problem’

‘I didn’t tell him anything but obviously messing with time is risky enough’ 

‘Ah. Let’s head back. I can’t recall a situation where I met you like this, so he must have disregarded it like a dream or a hallucination’

‘Aren’t we lucky’ she laughed.

They both headed back to the village after a long day training with their daughter, reflecting on how much they had to overcome to find bliss.


End file.
